The Girl and Death (Miku x Luka)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: What happens when A girl meets death herself? well lets just say it ends with Love ;)
1. Chapter 1

One day a Pink haired Girl named Luka woke up and she was wondering what happened. She got up out of and looked behind her One day a Pink haired Girl named Luka woke up and saw what happened. She saw her body crushed by all things "A Piano" pouring out blood and people surrounding the accident trying to lift the piano off the body and she asked  
"Am I dead!?"  
I young girls voice said behind her said  
"Yes."  
She turned around and saw a small petite girl In Black robes clad in Skeleton Decal, With Long tail hair tied up in a bun and carrying a scythe in her right hand. Her right hand and forearm have no skin and flesh and instead are pure white and undamaged bones. Luka asked  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The Girl answered with  
"Does this ring the bell? The angel of death, The end of your life, the last thing you see before dying."  
Luka has a terrible realization and said  
"Your Death?!"  
Death gave a smartass response by saying  
"Yes, people she can be taught!"  
Luka continued to ask  
"So your death?"  
Death asked  
"What? is that so hard for you to believe?"  
Luka answered with  
"Yeah because you're so cute."  
Death blushed and said  
"You Humans are so weird…. Let's get you to Purgatory."  
Luka asked  
"What's Purgatory?'  
Death answered with  
"Its a waiting room for the dead people who are going to the afterlife."  
Luka asked  
"What about a goodbye Kiss before going in?'  
Death continued to blush and said  
"Like I said weird."  
She creates a door to this waiting room and they walked in. The room was your standard Waiting room to an office and outside the room was the pearly gates of heaven and the pits of hell. Death had noticed how scared Luka is and said  
"Its OK God himself had told me you're going to heaven. Ok?"  
Luka replied while a smile  
"OK."  
Death walked up to the desk and said  
"Checking in One Luka megurine. cause of death: Cartoonish piano fall."  
The man at the front desk was an angel who had a halo over his head and large white wings and said  
"OK just hold on a minute."  
After a minute of waiting the Man came back and said  
"Alright she is due to heaven but we can't take her in until Tomorrow to about three days from now."  
Death was shocked and said  
"What?! God said she would go In today!"  
The man said  
"Sorry but the line is pretty full right now. There was a tsunami That just hit Japan and California and we have to sort them out and then get them in."  
Death said  
"OK."  
She went back and gave Luka the bad news. She then told her  
"...But you can stay at my house until you can get in."  
Luka smiled and said  
"OK"  
They took another door to Deaths home which was A Roman-style villa with a touch of Medieval architecture. Luka asked  
"H-h-hey I wonder since I will be here for a while maybe W-we can go out on a D-d-d-date just you and me. I would love to as back home and/or in heaven I have nobody waiting for me and it would be great to at least know someone as nice as you."  
Death gave a sad glaze to the ground and said  
"Nobody can love me. I am the end of a person's life and Nobody likes dying and since I am death nobody loves me."  
Luka looked at her said  
"Well, I sure like you a whole lot ."  
Death Blushed and said  
"OK then. Well, I hope you like dogs as I do have one of my own."  
Luka said  
"I love dogs!"  
Death yelled into the distance of this pocket realm  
"Cuddles! I'm Home!"  
Luka thought to herself  
"Cuddles hmm? He sure must be a cute dog ."  
She saw a flash of Dark colored Fur fly right past her and stood there in shock as Death was petting an Elephant sized Pitbull with three heads and saying while rubbing its belly  
"Hi, cuddles! Did you miss me? who's a good boy?! who's a good Boy?!"  
Cuddles Noticed Luka and tackled her and examined her for a few seconds before wagging its giant tail and slobbering all over her. death just stood there giggling as Cuddles was licking all over her face and chest. Luka finally pried the bulky dog off of her and Death helped her up. Luka asked death  
"So that's cuddles I presume."  
Death answered with  
"Yep. he was a gift from the old Triple-six."  
Luka took a minute to understand what she meant by "Old Triple-six" and said  
"Wait!? You know the Devil!?"  
Death Replied with  
"Yes, I know him personally, I also know God, The Holy Ghost, and Jesus personally as well. It's just a perk of being death."  
Death than noticed that Luka was covered a drool and said with a smile  
"Let me show you to the washroom real quick."  
They walked inside and Death showed her A Roman-style Shower even with its own Little aqueduct over a drain surrounded by a Copper ring with a Synthetic shower curtain. Death gave her a Sponge, a cloth and a bar of soap and said  
"Have Fun."  
As she started to walk away she heard Luka squealing and she poked her head out the door and said  
"The waters chilly."  
Death Looked at her, blushed and said  
"Sorry I didn't know that would be a problem. Just put your towel on and I'll come in and fix it."  
Luka put on her towel and death walked into the shower and opened a hatch at the bottom, lit up a fireball in her hand and lit some charcoal that made the water hot again. she got back up and told Luka  
"If the water gets cold again then just tell me and I'll fix it."  
Luka said  
"Thank you."  
and death left the shower room to prepare dinner. She has made several dozen exotic dishes including Rabbit Haunch, Israelite Brew from the early days of the Jews and Rice with curry made with a recipe dating back to twelve hundred B.C. Luka came out wearing some clothes that death gave her and they ate. Luka had not eaten all day so she stuffed herself until she couldn't eat anymore and afterward Death showed her to a bed where she will be sleeping. Luka told death  
"Goodnight."  
Death turned around, smiled and said  
"Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good nights sleep In Deaths Abode Luka woke up and there was no noise and that what had happened was not a dream. After a good nights sleep In Deaths Abode Luka woke up and there was no noise and that what had happened was not a dream. She was confused and started asking herself  
"Where's death?"  
She then heard a scream downstairs and started running to the source. At the source there she was death herself squealing and swinging her scythe around. Luka asked her  
"What's going on?"  
Death Cried  
"There's A Rat!"  
Luka looked at her and asked  
"Your Death herself and you're scared of A rat."  
Death Looked at her terrified and said  
"OK I have been around the bubonic plague and one it's Terrifying even for me and two It was carried by Rats."  
The Rat ran across the floor and Death is continuing to Squeal. Luka caught the Rat and Released it outside. Luka ran back to death who was standing on the counter and told her  
"It OK the rats are gone."  
Death got off the counter, shook Luka's hand and said  
Thank you. Sorry about that but if you've seen the Bubonic Plague then you would be terrified of Rats as well."  
Death walked to the stove and grabbed breakfast and served it to Luka on the table and as she began eating death said  
"Hey Luka I have to go visit "Old-Sixer" in Heck today and I need you to come with me because I am worried about leaving you here alone. Is that OK?"  
Luka had a few questions but the first one the came to her mind was  
"Heck? don't you mean...?"  
Death stopped her and said  
"Censored."  
making a Hilarious fourth wall break in this story. Luka stopped and asked  
"Why do I have to go and if I do would it be safe?"  
Death thought about it for a minute and said  
"I'm just would be worried about you and don't worry. as long as you are by my side, No one would even get close to you without getting a whipping."  
Luka smiled and then said  
"Well pop up one of your doors and let's go."  
Death told her  
"We can't go by the door we have to take a ferry to Heck."  
Luka said with a smile  
"OK then."

10 Minutes later at the River to Heck

The two were in a ferry Boat ran by Deaths Older Brother Charon heading to Heck. Charon wore a Cloak with a suit of Iron studded armor underneath and He Hides his face and never speaks. Luka and death were Hanging out on the VIP deck were special visitors to heck are given special treatment while being given cocktails and such. Charon walked into the deck and started speaking to death In Latin and said  
"Non erit in scrupulis V Circa"  
and Death nodded and then walks back to Luka and takes a seat. Death turns to her and said  
"Charon said we will be there in about five Minutes."  
Luka replied with  
"OK."  
The ferry stopped at A fiery nether with a sign hanging over it with saying  
"Welcome to Heck!"  
As they get off the boat Charon held out his hand and said to Luka while pocketing Money  
"pecunia placet,"  
Luka looked at him confused and Charon said  
"EGO postulo saltem quinque cents placet,"  
Luka still was confused and Death walked up and gave Charon Fifty Cents and then told Her  
"Sorry about that but my brother expects payment from everyone even from me. He is pretty much a cheapskate."  
Charon said to Death  
"Heus sim vilis sed certe ut facere ne multum pecuniam. Et colligunt de te in una hora".  
Death told Him  
"Ok."  
And Charon left to get some more passengers to Heck.  
Death and Luka were walking through the Nether and then they finally made it to "Old-sixers Palace". The man himself was playing Cards with Attila the Hun, Genghis Kahn, Nero, Caligula, The Black Night and Henry the 8th. They were all playing and as they were doing so Attila Said  
"When I win I shall use the money to buy horses to drag my enemies through hot charcoal."  
Genghis agrees with him by saying  
"That's a good idea!"  
But Nero disagreed by saying  
"Oh, that is a waste of time and money. Just do it the old fashioned way and burn them when playing the harp."  
Atilla told Nero  
"I do not play the Harp so how do I do that?"  
Nero asked  
"Do you know how to play an Instrument?"  
Atilla replied with  
"I know how to play the Goat horn."  
Henry chuckled to himself and Genghis asked  
"What is wrong with Goat horn? I think it is a good instrument."  
Henry continued chuckling and said  
"That is a pretty funny instrument... At least I can Play the Lute."  
The Black knight spoke up and said  
"My Lord always said he can Play a Golden Lute."  
Henry chuckled and said  
"Yeah, sure he can."  
And Caligula Agreed with his sarcastic Statement. They were all about to fight until the devil himself stopped them when he received a call from his receptionist. He picked up the phone and asked  
"Yes?"  
The receptionist said  
"Yes, Mr. Devil Death is here to see you."  
The devil smiled and said  
"Please let her In."  
Death and Luka started walking in and Luka was shocked to see some of History's most evil people and all she can only muster up to say  
"OMG!"  
The Devil got up from his chair and said  
"Ah, mistress death how are you doing?!"  
He then sees Luka and asked  
"Who is that Girl? Is she your girlfriend?"  
Death Blushed and said  
"Don't say that around her. She's just a friend."  
The Devil smiled and went to shake Luka's hand. When She was shaking his hand she said  
"I-I-Its N-Nice to meet you M-Mr. Devil Sir."  
The Devil continued to smile and said  
"It's nice to meet you too. And please call me by my name."  
Luka couldn't help but ask  
"What's your name?"  
The devil answered with  
"You can either call Me Lucifer and/or Peaches."  
Luka just couldn't help but chuckle and asked  
"Peaches really?"  
He was confused and said  
"What is it with people and that name. It was a Popular name when time Began."  
Luka stopped laughing and said  
"OK. I'll just call you Lucifer for now on."  
Lucifer said  
"OK Then."  
Lucifer commanded His Fellow poker players to leave and they Obliged. Death then pull up the room Like a curtain leaving a plain white background (Something like the genie from Disney's Aladdin can do) and Death asked  
"What do you need?"  
Lucifer turned to her and said  
"What? Now cant a friend just see another friend whenever You want?"  
Death gave Him a sarcastic Look and Lucifer confessed by saying  
"OK, I just wanted to see your new friend. From what I heard she seemed really nice and I wanted to see what she's really like."  
Death asked  
"Who told you about her?"  
Lucifer told her  
"It was Dave from Purgatory. You know how much of gossip he is."  
Death Slapped her forehead because she somehow late Dave know about this. Lucifer Wrapped around His arm around her shoulder and started speaking by stating  
"You know death this one's a keeper. If you know what I'm saying of course."  
Death asked  
"Yes, I know."  
Lucifer Continued by saying  
"Yes and I think she likes you."  
Death Blushed and asked  
"You really think so?"  
Lucifer reassuringly said  
"Yes. All you have to do is win her over. That's all."  
Death asked him  
"But how?"  
Lucifer told her some very good advice by saying  
"Just be nice to her, Make her dinner and show her you care."  
Death looked down in sadness and said  
"She might be going to Heaven in a few days. and I cant visit her there."  
Lucifer got down to her level and said  
"So what? It's worth a shot."  
Death smiled and said  
"OK!"  
As Death walked up to Luka she asked  
"Hey, L-Luka do you want to go out a date sometime?"  
Luka asked  
"What about tonight?"  
Death said  
"OK!"  
And Lucifer Smiled at this blossoming Couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka and Death were on the Ferry back to purgatory and death was silent on the trip and Charon noticed her distress, walked up to, sat next to her and said to her  
"Nefas quid agis?"  
death said  
"Nothing"  
Charon knew she wasn't telling him anything and asked  
"Quid iniuriam? Potes dicere me. Ego sum frater tuus."  
Death said  
"OK. I love Luka but she has to go to heaven soon and I won't get to see her again. I have just received the call that she's ready to go to heaven now and if she goes I can't visit her. What should I do now?"  
Charon said  
"Dic ergo illi, ut si ego eram tibi."  
Death complied and later at purgatory Death was ready to check Luka in. She walked up to Dave at the front desk and said  
"Checking in For Luka megurine. Death by Falling piano."  
He complied and after 5 minutes he came back and said  
"Ok, she's allowed In."  
He pushed a button and the gates started opening. Death and Luka walked up to the gate. and death said  
"I have something to tell you."  
Luka asked  
"What is it?"  
Death admits  
"Luka I love you and If you go into heaven I would miss you and never see you again. I just want to spend the rest of eternity with you and even if you die all over again I will go to the ends of the universe to find you a cure. I will love you always."  
Luka asks  
"Cant you just visit me?"  
Death said  
"I cant. as soon as you get in I and stay I can never see you again."  
Luka told her  
"OK. Can I at least have that goodbye kiss?"  
Death smiled and compiled and so they kissed. and then death turned around as she heard the gates of heaven closing. she commented  
"I will sure miss her."  
she started shedding tears and then Luka jumped behind her and yelled  
"Hey!"  
Death was scared so badly she jumped in the air and said  
"What are you doing? are you trying to scare me to death?!"  
Luka and Death chuckled a little bit at the sudden accidental wordplay and Luka replied by saying  
"I decided to stay with you!"  
Death was confused and asked  
"You would rather spend eternity with me then spend it in a literal Utopia."  
Luka said  
"Of course."  
Death smiled and they started walking towards the sunset.  
The End


	4. Follow Up

A Few months after the original story Luka smoothing into the idea of living in the bounds of purgatory and more Importantly with death herself. In those few months, they had been on several dates and have been enjoying each other's company. Luka had moved into Deaths abode and had even been given her own room.  
She painted it Pink of course and added all sorts of furniture, clothing and a huge king sized bed. She did have a few pictures of her family back from the physical realm and she wondered if she would ever see them again as they were one of the few things she left behind. But that is a story for another time. The room had a desk crammed with papers and pencils for her to write and draw with, A futon hanging by the ceiling, A Pink king sized bed, nearly a hundred plushies (Most of the tuna), and a great view of the old world. how you may ask but due to Death's necromancy she was able to establish this window with a binding spell known as "Life vision" which allows Luka to look back at her old life whenever she wants.  
One day Death was cooking breakfast for Luka and Luka is getting more used to afterlife food as it is getting much different from Earthly foods. the scent of the food soon made it to Luka's room which woke her up in a good mood. She got out of bed in her nightshirt and starts walking down the stairs to the Kitchen where Death smiled and said sweetly and in her angelic voice  
"Well good morning sleepyhead..."  
Luka sat at the table and Death served her the breakfast which she was excited to eat. Luka hasn't realized this till lately that since she's dead her body doesn't change from its original form but the exception is when she doesn't eat regularly she will begin to look like a skeleton with skin stapled to it. And by that logic that means Luka has the reasoning to Pig out whenever she wants to as back on earth, it wasn't very healthy and or even very lady like but she can eat a lot and it's important as well as if she does not then the skeleton thing will happen. she still refrains from doing anyway as not to do it in front of her girlfriend but she doesn't mind as she finds sit quite cute. As death sees the very few times Luka would stuff herself she found it quite adorable but didn't want to tell Luka that as it would be torture to the girl who already is blushing so much her body heat is always a few degrees higher than it should be.  
The breakfast had all sorts of food on it. It has cheese Danishes, Eggs, toast, milk, orange, apple and grape juice,, a grapefruit, sausage, bacon (all kinds including American, Canadian and British), sushi and Luka's all-time favorite Tuna. But deaths tuna was different as it was the best. This tuna was made with special Light river Tuna from the Light river In the most rural and isolated district of Purgatory (If you cannot tell the Light River is a river made entire of light) and this districts tuna was hard to get but because of deaths high status she can pretty much get anything she wants in all of purgatory, heaven and hell.  
Death finished the food and served it all to Luka who said to Death  
"It all looks Yummy! ^^."  
Death smiled and said  
"Well, I'm glad you like it."  
Luka first slowly started eating but then started stuffing herself silly and she didn't stop until she remembered Death was in the room and she stopped back to eating normally again. Death only smiled and giggled at the sight which caused Luka to blush. Death then grabbed her food and started eating. She then received a call while eating and excused herself and started walking to the next room. Luka can hear what is being said and it went like this  
"Oh hey God...OK... What?... This soon already... I know I have been busy with Luka... I can't even focus on her around... OK, I will be there... OK... OK... Bye."  
Death came back in and told Luka  
"Hey, Luka you may want to get your best dress because we are going to something big."  
Luka asked  
"What so Important?"  
Death told her  
"We're going to the Universes thirteen billion, seven hundred and thirty-two million, seven hundred and sixty-five thousand and two hundred and fifth Anniversary (13,732,765,205 Years)."  
Luka asked  
"Why is that so important?"  
Death told her  
"Well its what we do every year to celebrate God's work and not to mention its a Red carpet Event."  
Luka had gotten excited and kissed Death on the cheek before running upstairs to get ready.

That Night  
...

The gates of heaven were alit with lights as they were celebrating this momentous occasion. They were guests from all over and a big Black limousine came into the Red carpet and who came out was Luka and death. Death was wearing a variation of her robes which are lighter and much more dress like a short black dress with her robes dripping from the back like a cape of some kind and the sleeves are just as long. Luka was wearing A traditional Japanese dress which was Pink and a floral print. She has had her hair in a bun held together with chopsticks. Under her dress, there was a pair of flat's made out of leather and reeds.  
They entered into the gates where the place is lit up with lights illuminating every single inch of heaven. God stood there so tall he looked like a giant and he had so much light around the face you can't even see his face. He wore Large white robes and sandals. Death went to introduce Luka to her boss which Luka was very scared as she heard the stories from the bible where he created punishments and plagues of great proportions. Death got the two to meet and said  
"Luka this is my friend and boss god Himself."  
Luka was very scared and God being god and all noticed and told her  
"Don't worry my child. I am much kinder than they say I am. The only reason why I punish is like A parent to a child. I did not want to but I had to in order to make them behave like the good children that I know they are."  
That caused Luka to be a lot less scared and God finished off her worries by making a rose appear from his hand and gives it to her which made her smile. Just as they were learning about each other A Angel ran up yelling  
"Sir! Sir! Sir!"  
God asked him  
"What is it?"  
The angel tells him  
"Their fighting again!"  
Luka had no idea what he means but Death and God knows what he is Talking about.

A Mile Away...

Jesus and Charon were bickering and fighting and Charon declared  
"Grill me dominus est!"  
Jesus held his head in his forehead and said  
"First speak English!" and secondly I should be the Grillmaster!"  
Charon replied with  
"Non possum tibi loqui anglicus honestum puer excæcati sunt poster!"  
Jesus then knocks the Spatula out of his hand which Charon replied with  
"Nunc illud est!"  
He then slaps Jesus across the face which began a sparring match with Charon saying  
"Vae! Mater irrumator praetor Vae!"  
They continued to fight until God showed up and with his powers broke up the fight and he didn't even have to ask what's going on as he already knows what's going on. He told Jesus  
"Now son you know its Charon's turn this year."  
Charon grinned and said  
"stultus!"  
Death then started introducing Luka to Jesus. Luka said to Jesus  
"Um... Hi."  
Jesus shook her shaking hand and told her  
"It's ok my friend. I may be a huge figure in the mortal realm but I am just like everyone else."  
Luka smiled and Jesus asked  
"Do you want me to turn water into wine?"  
Luka said  
"Sure!"  
and Jesus took them to a table and with a glass of water. He told them to turn around and they complied. Then as they turned around Jesus replaced the glass of water with an exact looking glass filled with wine and told them to turn around and he said  
"Ta-da!"  
Luka stood there unaffected by knowing what just happened and asked him  
"Really? That's your so-called miracle?"  
Jesus said  
"Well, It worked perfectly a little over two thousand years ago."  
Old sixer pulled them aside and greeted them and as they greeted back He asked them  
"How r some of my favorite people doing?"  
They both there doing great especially when they have each other.  
Luka had gotten used to The old triple six as he is genuinely a pretty nice guy and he was a little off his rocker yes but he was not evil. He just made some mistakes when he was young. Old sixer asked them  
"Do you guys want some martinis"  
They both said sure and A Angel gave them two empty martini glasses. Luka was confused and asked  
"Where are the Martini's?"  
Death explained told Luka  
"You have to smack the glasses in a cheers style."  
Luka complied and after they clasped their glasses together little rainclouds formed over the glasses and martini rain fell into the glasses. Luka could only say  
"Wow!"  
After an entire night of Drinking and partying at four in the morning everyone started heading home some with terrible hangovers. Before Death and Luka started leaving they took a selfie with God, Jesus, Charon and old triple six. After they left they took a ride back home and Luka was a little drunk. Death laid her love to bed and told her  
"Goodnight. I love you ."  
Luka said back to death her love  
"I love you too."  
They Shared a kiss and The night was finished.

The End.


	5. Luka's Birthday Surprise

Today is Luka's birthday and Death had an epic surprise For Luka; Well several surprises exactly. Luka was sleeping In bed peacefully In pajama's that consist of A pair of Pink short shorts, pair of White socks and a Pink Tank top. She was sleeping dreaming about Tuna (You can tell what she dreams by the mumbles in her sleep) and was under a heavy Pink blanket in her queen-sized bed. Death came in with a plate of food and place it next to Luka. She walked to Luka starting to poke her awake saying  
"Wake up Luka it's your birthday."  
She realized that didn't work and decided to Jump on Luka's bed screaming  
"It's your birthday Luka!"  
That actually worked and Luka woke up and asked  
"What was that for?"  
"Didn't you hear Me? It's your birthday!"  
Luka got up and said  
"Hooray! today's my birthday!"  
and Death told her  
"Now I need you to get up, eat your breakfast and change clothes real quick. OK?"  
"Why?"  
Death smirked and told her girlfriend  
"Well, my surprise doesn't include you wearing shorts that deliciously short sweetheart :Heart:"  
Luka blushed as red as a tomato and got breakfast and started eating it in bed. Death had noticed over the past couple of months that Luka missed her family dearly as it was one of the very few things she left behind and She had noticed her family misses her much. She had noticed Luka's Twin brother Luki is trying to contact her with an Ouija board and she can use it as a way for Luka to see her family again for one day and to meet her family and friends. She first had to meet her relative the Angel of Death.  
You see she is Death herself but relatives include: Her First cousin twice removed The Angel of Death, Her Uncle The Grim Reaper, Her brother Charon, Her stepbrother Sauron, Her quadruplet cousins The four horsemen of the Apocalypse, Her great Uncle Mictlāntēcutli, Great Aunt Cōātlīcue, Her cousins Uncle's brother once removed cousin Hade's and Finally her Grandfather Anubis. It is easy to mix them up with each other due to culture and Faith and she has a lot more Relatives.  
Luka gotten dressed In a frilly white dress with the Pink sandals Death had gotten her after they first met. When death saw her she stopped and squealed  
"OMG, You look so Adorable!"  
Luka started Covering her red face with her Pink hair as she started fidgeting with the Fringe of her dress. death just found it so Freaking adorable! and she tried so hard not to Try to hug the already blushing girl.  
They started going to the Realm of dismay (A Lava and volcano filled the section of Purgatory) where the Angel of Death Lives. Before entering Death told Luka matter of factly  
"OK, Luka now My cousin is pretty Uncomely Looking so when he removes his mask then don't do anything that can make him mad. we need him in a good mood for your surprise. OK?"  
"OK."  
They walked inside where T.A.D (The Angel of Death) was sitting meditating with a Hood over his head and his body in a scrunched up position. Death told Him  
"Its OK cousin You can remove the hood It's just me and Luka."  
He started lifting himself from his scrunched up to form revealing to be thirteen feet tall. he revealed to have 2 massive Raven like wings with a dozen eyes on each wing and had long twisted arms with clawed hands, His skin was golden tinted and look to be embalmed. He wore tall black robes and the very top of his back was bent over like a camel hump. He removed his hood and he had some blade like sharp teeth with no proper eyes or a nose. His nose was two nostril slits where his nose would be and instead of eyes, he had a crescent-shaped crest on his forehead going from there to where his eyes would be.  
When Luka first met death she said that she was too cute to be that but this "Thing" should be a real representation of death itself. He said with a distorted voice  
"Hello there..."  
Luka nervously said to him  
"H-H-Hello."  
Death continued with  
"Hey, Cousin I have a favor to ask you."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Can you take us to the mortal realm for one day. the location is right here."  
She then handed her an address on a piece of paper and Luka asked her  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes, Luka I'm bringing you to see your family for your birthday."  
Luka had no words but she hugged Death with tears streaming down her eyes and said with all she had left  
"Thank you."  
T.A.D Knew he has a heart and could let her see her family so he took a small metal ball filled with Dark Mist and opened a portal back to the mortal realm to Luki's Ouija board and they walked through.  
In the Mortal Realm, Luki was trying to use Ouija board to contact her sister in the afterlife  
"Oh come on work you stupid thing! I need my sister! It's her Birthday!"  
The Portal Had opened and Luka started walking out. Luki saw his sister and asked Luka  
"Luka is that really you?!"  
"Yes luki it's me."  
They started Hugging and that was when Death started walking out which scared Luki thinking she had come out to take him as well. Luka had to explain to Him  
"Luki it's OK. Deaths not here for any of us. She's here for my birthday; She's my girlfriend. "  
Luki had to process this and his first question was  
"So Death is a girl?"  
Death removed her hood and said  
"Does this answer your question?"  
Luki whistled and said  
"Wow, Luka you caught a really good one."  
Death started blushing and Luki asked  
"Why are you doing here?"  
Death explained  
"I have gotten Luka to be here for one day for her birthday."  
Luki would've replied but some of Luka's friends which by name is Gumi, Rin, Len, and Gakupo and when they saw Luka they were surprised as Hell. They were freaking out as their friend had seemingly come back from the grave and As Luka got them to calm down she explained  
"OK Guys now it's really me Luka and I am back for one day for my birthday so I can spend it with you guys."  
Gumi asked while pointing to Death  
"Then who is that?!"  
Luka explained while wrapping her arm around Deaths waist and blushing, turning as red as a Cherry  
"This is death. She is my Girlfriend."  
They were all confused and after another thirty minutes of explaining they finally had gotten it. Gumi had gotten excited and started Hugging Luka and Rin couldn't help but say to Luka while pointing to Deaths long hair  
" I knew you like Girls with Long blue hair but this is ridiculous!"  
Death Interjected to her by saying  
"Its actually teal but I can change it to different colors."  
She smiled and Rin asked her  
"How many Lives do you take a day?"  
"I don't take Lives, I only take them to the afterlife; Like Luka here and it was the best day of my life."  
Luka smiled and told her girlfriend sweetly  
"Thanks, Sweetheart."  
and They share a kiss which made Gakupo shiver because of the idea of Kissing a dead person. Death noticed he was shivering and also noticed the reason why and clarified to Him  
"Don't worry Gakupo I'm not really dead; I am just a demi-god who has the Job of transporting people to the afterlife."  
Gakupo retorted with  
"Does that mean you live forever and since Luka is also in the afterlife would that mean she would also live forever? In the afterlife I mean."  
"Yes, actually I do live forever. In fact, I'm already about five billion, seven hundred and thirty-five thousand and one hundred and fifteen years old and..."  
"Wait what?! your about older than the earth and Luka is about 21 years old now. so don't you think...?"  
Luka interjects with  
"Oh no I don't care about Deaths age; I Love her nonetheless. Besides Age is nothing but a number."  
Death could only blush at her loving remark. Len said excitingly  
"This is great! we have to celebrate!"  
Gumi asked everyone in the room  
"But how do we get *Cough* *Cough* You, know who to a place without people knowing she is the living embodiment of Death Itself."  
Luki agreed and said  
"Yeah, how r we going to do that?"  
Death answeres that with  
"I can fix that..."  
She removed her cloak to reveal a pair of BlueJeans with a sweatshirt. She then pulled down her right sleeve to cover up her boney arm and then puts on a black glove to cover her hand. She then releases her hair to make it long and look normal. They were all impressed and agreed to get going to eat out.  
They were at a nice restaurant That Luka picked out since it was her birthday but she also Invited Death to come as well she also chose someplace she might also like. There were at a place called Mission barbecue where they were chatting away. The place had a nice rustic country feel and each table had its own special barbecue sauces. Death was excited because she never had any barbecue before. They were talking and that was when Luki came back with the food and they started chowing down. Death smiled with a mouth full of food and Luka could not help but giggle at her girlfriend's carefree attitude.  
After getting back Home They all gave Luka their presents. Rin and Len gave her a new guitar as she has a passion for music; Kaito gave her a copy of Guitar hero for her X-box which she had Been given to him when she died but is now taking back with her to the afterlife; Gumi gave her a copy of LOTR which she plans to read with Death sometime; Gakupo gives her a dreamcatcher he made himself; Luki gives her sister a picture of her, himself, their parents and all of their Friends and Death gives her a rare pink gem attached to a necklace. She thanked all of their friends and all said their goodbyes before promising to come back next year. Death also said goodbye to her new friends and they both went back to the afterlife and Luka was happy as she knew she had the one thing she always had but thought she was missing.  
Family.  
The End


End file.
